


What I like about you.

by Whatilikeaboutyou100



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatilikeaboutyou100/pseuds/Whatilikeaboutyou100
Summary: Time is a funny thing, it will teach you all sorts of things. Here are some things, in no particular order, Daryl learned about Paul.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time poster (please be gentle). Not betad or britpicked. No idea where this is going.

Paul is a much braver man than Daryl . Because Paul says things like boyfriend, love, and forever long before Daryl dares.

Paul is also a much more patient man than Daryl. Because Daryl realizes only too well that if Paul had made him wait weeks to hear those precious words he would have gotten a bolt to the ass. Accidently of course…

Paul doesn’t stink. Daryl thinks this is because he barely even sweats. How that’s possible with all the layers of clothing he wears is beyond Daryl. Of course when he does perspire he has to do it in a ridiculous Paul-like way, all dewy and glowy. And dammit if that just doesn’t make Daryl want to lick him all over. Lucky for him said perspiring mostly occurs when they are in a general state of undress

Paul hates pet names. Which is a good thing because Daryl isn’t too fond of them either. Except that one time when Daryl came home 3 days late from a run and Paul nearly stormed out the gate before gathering him in a bone crushing hug .All the while whispering about how Daryl is his love, his sweetheart and how he couldn’t ever live without him.

Paul does use pet names when he’s upset over something. Like that time Daryl (cuddle bear) skinned a squirrel inside the trailer. Or Paul just cleaned their little home and Daryl (snookems) stomped in with muddy boots. Or that time he didn’t tell Paul he was going on a 3 day run (sugartits).

Paul doesn’t cry easily. Daryl thinks this might have to do with his past because he knows he has the biggest heart. But in fact he’s only known Paul to cry once. On a day a few months ago when they ran into some saviors who thought Daryl was in the woods alone and were ready to “fuck him up like he did fat joey”. Daryl has no idea how long he tried to comfort Paul after he “fucked them up”

Paul knows exactly what his whole lip licking thing does to Daryl. He has ever since he noticed Daryl stare at his mouth whenever he wet his lips. It took Daryl a while to catch on. At first he though he was going crazy when Paul started licking his lips so often he needed chap stick. Where the little shit got chapstick during an apocalypse he’ll never know but he does know it was somewhere they also had lube.

Paul will never admit it but he gets insanely jealous where Daryl is concerned. At least Daryl thinks that’s why every single person that ever flirts with him (which the self-proclaimed not jealous ninja always points out to him) “loses “something that resurfaces in the strangest places. Like that time Alex thought it would be funny to flirt with Daryl and his scrubs ended up being worn by one of the pigs.

Paul does not scare easily. However what does have him completely mortified are spiders. Though Daryl does think he exaggerates sometimes. Like that time he found a spider in the shower that was smaller than a fingernail but he insisted on rewarding Daryl with a blowjob in said shower for being his spider vanquishing hero. Daryl likes being pauls hero

Paul can go eerily quiet. And Daryl doesn’t mean the I’m a ninja kind of quiet . No, the eerie quiet came the first time Daryl showed Paul his scars. But unlike the pity or disgust Daryl feared he’d see in those big emeraldine eyes he saw a murderous rage. Only a flicker but Daryl knows it was there. Right before Paul traced each of his scars with delicate fingers and soft kisses.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When i began writing these I told myself I would only update if it was received well. I had secretly set a goal of one comment and 5 kudos. Thank you all for meeting and surpassing my goal! I hope you like this update. Next update might take me a while because i only wrote the first twe chapters to test the waters. Again thank you for reading!

Paul isn't as "easy" as people think he is. In fact Daryl knows he only lost his virginity at seventeen years old because some asshole at the group home told him they'd make a home together. It lead to a clusterfuck off epic proportions when said assholes boyfriend found out. But what Daryl finds remarkable is that Paul isn't shy about sharing his experience to help people understand why taking it slow can be a good thing. People like Daryl who like slow.

Paul knows how to get Daryl's "attention". Boy does he ever. He doesn't have use the ploy often but when he does, it works flawlessly. If Paul wants to get down and dirty with a redneck breathing down his neck all he has to do is go shirtless…and do yoga.

Paul loves sweets. Unfortunately it's hard to find any these days. They're usually either molted or stale. So when Daryl found a pack of sugarcanes that seemed to have preserved remarkably well he immediately stuffed them down his backpack (save a couple for little asskicker of course). He was rewarded with a gigantic smile and a squeal of pure joy (which Paul denies to this day). Though Paul will claim the real reward came after he noticed the effect all the sucking and nibbling and licking had on Daryl.

Paul doesn't usually snore. Nope, usually Paul is blessedly snore free. But when he gets a cold? He snores loud enough to attract walkers. And that is not an exaggeration. Thus Paul became banned from going outside the walls without Daryl when he has a cold

Paul loves babies. And babies love him right back. I mean What's not to love? Those big sparkly eyes, smiling lips, long soft hair you can pull and... wait? What? Oh yeah, babies...Paul loves them. And ever since he confessed to Daryl that he wanted to adopt at least 4 kids pre Apocalypse, Daryl has secretly been on the lookout. He's not sure what for. He knows There's little to no chance of ever making Paul’s dream of a family come true. And that makes his heart hurt a little every time he sees Paul with a child. 

Paul loves Daryl as he is. Always, in every way. In fact he loves Daryl so much that should you even suggest the tiniest chance for improvement you will see a side of Paul you never even knew existed. Gone are the smile and soft mannerisms and instead you will be met with a murderous glare and will be verbally eviscerated. And that's why Gregory will never ever mention sleeves again...

Paul can imitate a British accent flawlessly. As he demonstrated when he was reading to the kids. Daryl had to muster all his strength not to take him than and there. If anyone noticed him practically dragging Paul to their trailer right after it was for an emergency ok? Boy was there ever an emergency! Twice! 

Speaking of sexual turn ons. (We were, weren't we?). Paul has a weakness for Daryl licking his fingers clean. Unfortunately he discovered this weakness pre dating and during a "family dinner" at rick's. 

Paul is a show off. Even more so when he gets insecure. But even he admits he took it to far the day he took a backflip of a horse just because he wanted to impress Judy. 

Paul as a superb sense of direction. When he's alone! this skill goes out the window completely when he's with Daryl. Daryl does not deliberately roll his shoulders or flex his arms to add to the confusion of course...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh! I can't believe how many kudos I got! Thank you all so much! I hope this continues to live up to your expectations!

Paul was a belly dancer for all but 3 weeks. But during those weeks he learned to shake,wiggel and sway his body in ways Daryl never thought were possible. This shaking,wiggeling and swaying also works quite well horizontally fyi

Paul used to be a yoga instructor, barista, martial arts trainer, belly dancer, bar tender, artist, surfer, sociology student, ... nothing ever stuck. Nothing held his interest for long. But now that he has Daryl by his side anything seems interesting. Daryl thinks secret kisses, covert glances and gentle touches might have something to do with that.

Paul has nightmares. Horrible nightmares that have him screaming and waking up in a cold sweat in the middle of the night. You'd think having Daryl by his side would ease his mind but in fact it made his nightmares worse for a while. Because before he had nothing to lose. After a while though they began to diminish and dreams of a happy future took their place.

Paul isn't bothered by their age difference. Usually he doesn't even get bothered by people's reaction to it. But when Kal kept alluding to a potential daddy kink for over a week...well .... how could they not prove him right just this once...quite loudly... under his bedroom window. 

Paul is great at keeping secrets. Just not from Daryl. Which is why ,when Paul nervously kept glancing at the kitchen drawer, he knew something was up. He would have left it at that if Paul hadn't started eying the sofa and the cupboard under the bathroom sink suspiciously Every time Daryl passed. And that's how Daryl found them, two simple gold bands. Not that he'll ever mention finding them. Daryl is good at keeping secrets too.

Paul is often cold. Yes, those 27 layers of clothing serve a practical purpose as well against walkers but it sure helps that they keep him warm. So when Paul lost his beanie the only thing Daryl could do really is go along on run after run until him another one. 

Paul is ticklish. All over. However tickling him is not without risk. If you try to catch him by surprise you risk being karate chopped or thrown against a wall. Daryl learned the hard way that surprise blowjobs in the morning fall into that category as well. 

Paul is a good judge of character and usually unnervingly correct about first impressions. However he got Daryl all wrong. His first impression was "trouble". His second look "fucking hot" was far more accurate. Sometimes Daryl wonders what would have happened if Paul had given up after that first encounter. Daryl doesn't like to think about that. 

Paul doesn't like it when people ask him about his eyes. Yes they're big and they're blue. Just blue thankyouverymuch. At least he didn't like it until Daryl came along. Because Daryl loves his eyes. Loves them in the morning when they're still hooded by sleep. Loves how they light up with mischief. Loves how they seem to change color depending on the light. But most of all he loves how Paul’s pupils blow wide when he looks at Daryl. Like he's the best thing he ever saw,

Paul's never had anyone to miss. Sure, he missed a family when he ended up in the group home. He missed a boyfriend once he was out on his own. Missed a leader when he came to Hilltop. But he never really missed a person until Daryl settled himself in his heart. No matter where they go, as long as they are together he'll be fine. Because Daryl is his forever. He finally found a home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you all so very much for reading! And please feel free to prompt. I can't promise anything but i'll try my best

Paul gets hangry. Boy does he get hangry. You wouldn't guess from his cuddly, sweet, friendly demeanor but if he misses a few meals? Lord help us all. Daryl’s attempt at humor of offering to "feed him the other white meat" was met with such a fierce snap of his teeth Daryl felt said meat trying to shrivel into his body.

Paul has a collection of t-shirts with horrible prints. Things like "my unicorn ate my homework" or "these are not the droids you're looking for" or images of cats doing yoga. Daryl doesn't even pretend to get them so he just feigns annoyance. But when he saw a "southern raised, Jesus saved" shirt on a run he figured he might as join him 'cause he sure wasn't going to beat him

Paul sings. He sings to the kids, he sings in the shower, he sings softly to calm his nerves and he sings when he's drunk. In fact when he's drunk he doesn't just sing the lyrics to bohemian rhapsody, he also does the opera voices and the guitar parts. 

Paul actually has an off switch. Rubbing his back you say? Nope. Running your fingers trough his hair? Not that either. Putting his head in your lap? Not at all. The absolute surefire way to get Paul to relax is to let him put his head on Daryl’s chest and let him listen to his heartbeat. 

Paul has an excellent memory. Usually this serves him well. But having an excellent memory also means remembering old pain, loss, wrongdoings... what baffles Daryl is that these things don't make Paul bitter or hard. In fact they make him even kinder, more gentle. Like he wants to make sure that each person he meets has at least one good memory in their life. 

Paul’s name is on some guys ass. That guy who was his boyfriend at the time suggested they get matching tattoos. Paul chickened out when it was his turn. Not just the tattoo but the whole relationship. Daryl 's glad on both accounts because if anyone is going to be in a relationship with Paul and do things to his ass it's him! 

Paul hates motorcycles. They make him feel queasy and vulnerable and he doesn't like that one bit. However Paul does like Daryl. Very much. He also likes Daryl straddling a motorcycle. And he sure likes Daryl between his thighs. So really, What's a guy to do...

Paul is insecure. If you don't know him you'd never be able to tell what with all his cockiness and flirting. But he does get insecure. Not about his love for Daryl. That's unwavering. But he's not sure this isn't all some big karmic joke and Daryl will somehow be taken from him. So he treats every kiss like it may be their last. Daryl makes sure to kiss him as often as possible so that Maybe some day he'll come to expect the affection and see it as his due. Not something sacred that can be snatched away at any time.

Paul is a cuddler. When he ended up in a group home he quickly became touch starved and for a long time he filled the void with sex. But then one day an unexpectedly sweet hunter held him close and a lifelong hunger was finally fed. 

Paul knows Daryl’s family is fiercely protective of him. That's why it didn't surprise him that he got no less than 9 shovel talks. However Judy throwing a Lego at him the day they had their first fight somewhat caught him by surprise


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you all for readin! Especially those who comment. You have no idea how much that means to me. I set a goal of 100 things daryl likes about paul. I'm not sure i'll make it but i'll try

Paul is a realist. Or so he claims. So when Enid asked him, a few months in the relationship, where he thought he'd be without Daryl he honestly answered "six feet under probably". Because without Daryl, what would be the point really? Ever since Daryl found out he's obsessed with creating memories. He even found a camera to document as many as he can so Paul has something to hold on to. Just in case. Because the world is a better place with him in it.

Paul dislikes sexshops. That said he does know Daryl likes chocolate. So when they raided that mall he figured he might as well check the sexshop for...uhm... Well anything chocolate flavored really. The candycockring was an added bonus.

Paul came to the erotic rather early in life. That's one of the reasons he ended up in the group home. The one good thing to come out of it is a fine sexual imagination. Yet, to be honest, what he truly favors is simple, slow, slightly-predictable sex. He likes to make love in their bed, or when they feel "adventurous" the shower or in a tent on the roof of Barrington house. Any place that feels warm and safe . Lucky for him Daryl always makes him feel warm and safe. 

Paul has...Well...a bit of a reputation. At first he was worried Daryl might be put of by this. Instead it turned out to be the exact opposite. No, his past of neglect and abuse is not a turn on for Daryl. But the fact that he's the first person to really make love to Paul, to really make him feel love and cared for? Now that puts a little swagger to his step. 

Paul has a weakness for Daryl’s arms. People think it's because of the way they make him look, all muscular and strong. Sexy as fuck when he stretches or fires his crossbow. But what people don't know that the real reason Paul loves those arms so much is because they make him feel safe when they're wrapped around him. He particularly likes it when they are under the duvet and he has his head on Daryl’s chest, their feet entwined and Daryl’s arms around him. And if Daryl gets too hot he can just suck it up and deal. (Which he gladly does)

Paul never used to like sleeping. In fact he still thinks it's a complete waste of time. Being in bed however is a completely different story! Because bed is the only place (save for the shower) where he can get Daryl completely and utterly buck naked. And a naked Daryl is never, ever a waste of time! 

Paul loves bad weather since he and Daryl got together. See before Daryl bad weather meant he couldn't go out. Since Daryl bad weather means he doesn't have to go out. Instead he gets to snuggle up against his hunter with a book, drag him into the shower with him, take his time making love... anyway you get the gist of it. 

Paul is "vocal" during (and before and after). At first Daryl thought this is because he was doing it wrong and Paul was 2 minutes away of drawing him a freaking map to his prostate. But he realizes now that it's about trust. Trust and consent. Daryl knows consent has been an issue in Pauls’ past and he'll gladly kill every asshole that ever took advantage of him twice. But more importantly it's about trust because Paul trusts Daryl when he's most vulnerable.

Paul is a private person. You might not guess it from the Jesus moniker and the way he seems to talk to everyone about everything. It's not until you reflect on your conversations with him that you realize you talked the whole time without him actually saying something. So when he and Daryl first got together he didn't mention it to anyone. Daryl didn't really think much about it after all he's a private person too. But than Daryl noticed Paul reaching for his hand and stopping. He caught him smiling, almost saying something but then turning away. Gone was his teasing and flirting manner. And that's when Daryl realized and he felt like shooting himself with his crossbow (again). He realized Paul was scared. Scared to out Daryl, scared Daryl would be embarrassed about being with him...

Paul never has to be scared of outing Daryl again. Because as soon as Daryl figured out why Paul was being so un-Paul-like Daryl did something very un-Daryl -like. He picked flowers. Because Daryl might not know much about relationships but he knows the meaning of flowers. And he knows Paul has books on the subject so he will too. And while he might not be ready to out himself to the world he did make sure to give those flowers (and a small kiss) to Paul right in front of Maggie and Enid.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't say this enough but thank you,thank you, thank you for your lovely comments

Paul used to love electric blankets. Nothing warmed him up like infant cuddling on top of one of those things under a warm duvet. Of course now that the world has come to an end There's no more room for such luxuries. You can imagine his pleasant surprise when he found out Daryl’s body temperature runs high. In fact the man is a veritable human furnace. And Daryl happens to be great for cuddling too. 

Paul is used to being alone. Lonely even. And he sure wasn't used to taking someone along on a run. So when he felt a hand snatching his coat Paul reflexively head budded his assailant. It wasn't until he was on his knees, knife at the ready that he noticed Daryl yelling obscenities at him. This was pre relationship so Daryl did not take him up on his offer to show him what else he can do on his knees. What Paul doesn't know is that Daryl has tried to recreated similar circumstances ever since they began their relationship

Paul doesn't believe in labels. And he has no gender issues what so ever. And Paul loves Daryl. But the thing about love, it's sometimes a complicated business .So the time Paul asked Daryl when he knew he was attracted to men as well he looked at Paul with such shock as if he'd just learned he is in fact in love with a man. When?" he said, at last. "Dunno. The day I fell in love with you I 'spose." Paul didn't push the issue further. But what Daryl really wanted to say is he doesn't think of himself as gay or straight. What he feels for Paul, the way his body yearns for him, the way his mind feels when he's around him or thinks of him...well Daryl never felt that way before

Paul likes books,poetry,lyrics,... that to say he likes languages and their use in general. Paul also has a dirty mind and a wicked sense of humor. And another thing Paul has is a man with an equally dirty mind and wicked sense of humor who does not share his love of poetry. Unless you call those dirty limericks Paul keeps coming up with poetry. Daryl likes those a lot.

Paul loves Daryl’s smile. And what he quite possibly loves even more is Daryl’s laugh. There aren't many people who have heard it and that's a shame. It's a warm laugh achingly close to a giggle. It's infectious and Paul can never resist joining in.

Paul is amazed by Daryl’s depth of love for him. He's completely awed. Every morning, he wakes up and sees love in his eyes and it's still there at night. Daryl is equally in awe of Paul’s love for him.

Paul loves Daryl’s hands. Oh, he knows that people think his own hands are lovely, but he thinks that's rubbish. His fingers are too thin and his palms are too small. Daryl’s hands are big and strong. They can kill but they can also care. Daryl’s hands can make Paul’s mind stand still and his body quake.

Paul Lets Daryl put flowers in his hair. A few stupid, unimaginative people might think this is because Daryl must want Paul to look more feminine. Of course that's not it at all. See Paul loves the comfort of rituals. So he doesn't just let Daryl put flowers in his hair. First they shower together and Daryl washes his hair. Next comes the brushing of said hair, another task for Daryl. Than the flowers come in. But not just any flowers, it's always flowers that Daryl picks because they have a special meaning. All that lavish attention and Daryl’s soft spoken words have Paul purring like a cat. 

Paul likes heights . Always has.He could basically climb before he could walk and broke his first bone before he could even write. Daryl's never really had an opinion on heights. Sure he can climb up walls and trees when need be but he's not as fascinated by them as Paul is. though last night he finally managed to convince Daryl that being on rooftops isn't that bad. Even if shagging on a roof is a bit of a balancing act.

Paul believes in fate. For a long time he believed his fate was to be alone. That his past somehow fucked him up beyond recognition. Than he met Daryl and his silly love addled heart told him they were somehow made for each other. There was a feeling of recognition on some level immediately after they met. Daryl doesn't know if he believes in fate and soulmates. Depending on his opinion thinking about Paul’s past becomes harder. Does it mean there was nothing he could’ve done because they were meant to meet on that day or could he' ve made Paul’s life easier had they met earlier? All he knows is he hates thinking of all those years Paul was lonely.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting there slowly but surely. The goal is still 100. Hope you like.

Paul has wounds you don't see. Wounds caused by not being accepted by your parents or by other children, by being on your own for all your adult life, by harsh remarks, by being rejected over and over again, by the fear of staying alone forever. Most people only have one or two of these wounds. Paul has them all. Some of the smaller ones began to heal when he got closer to Maggie. As more members of Daryl's (and now his) family began to accept him the healing progressed. But the biggest, gaping wound healed when a certain gruff redneck told him "yer it fer me."

Paul didn't want to be a ninja when he was young. He wanted to be a knight. He would fight wars and brave dragons. But above all he would save a handsome hunter from the Evil king.

Paul loves mornings. He is a morning person, usually awake at the first light and the first chirping of birds. He almost always wakes softly but instantly, immediately alert to his surroundings. But today, Daryl is pliant and undemanding, a warm weight against His chest. There is nothing demanding their attention and Paul closes his eyes, buries his nose in his lover’s hair and imagines the slow and lazy sex they are going to have.

Paul has always loved kissing. He thought he knew all about it, all the ways you could kiss. And be kissed. Until he was kissed by Daryl. There are a few kisses he treasures especially though. Their first kiss, of course, Then there was the one they shared after he asked Him to marry him. It was breathless, giddy and full of promises. His favorite kind of kiss is the one he gets daily. It’s the first thing Daryl does in the morning, still half asleep, and the last thing he does in the evening. He wraps his arms around him and kisses him on the spot where his neck meets his back. Daryl likes kissing Paul.

Paul doesn't know what to call him and Daryl . They're not husbands (yet). He certainly doesn't see the appeal of calling Daryl his boyfriend. They’re not 15. Lovers? Well no, that makes it sound like it's just about sex. Significant others makes them sound like those pre apocalyptic adds with a pc stamp on it. Partners than? He decides to take the matter up with Daryl, who just smiles at him in his usual shy manner and says "how 'bout I take my fiancé to bed now?" 

Paul never really thought about aging Until he met Daryl He had lived in the present, not in the past, not in the future. Both was futile. Therefore he had never given any thought to getting older. To being old. Until he met Daryl. Because when Daryl kissed him the future became exciting and frightening at the same time. Paul still lives very much in the now, but the future is no longer something to be afraid of but something bright.  
Paul loves Daryl's laugh and he loves sex with Daryl. Most of the time there is awe and love and worship when they come together in bed, but most importantly there’s something that sets them apart from so many other couples: there is joy and laughter. Yes, one time they were both laughing so hard (so to speak) that they kind of forgot to come.

Paul was caught by surprise when Daryl asked him if he would change anything about himself. "My past. If I could erase my past without changing who I am today, I would do it instantly. Because I see how it pains you. “Daryl covered the distance between them and pulled Paul into a fierce embrace. They stood like this for a long time, snow piling up around their boots.

Paul has very strong morals regarding some things. Because he so rarely trusts people, trust is something so immensely important to him, it seems almost sacred. There are few things that deeply upset him but betraying someone’s trust is among them. Daryl will never betray his trust he's sure of it.

Paul wanted Daryl from the first moment he had met him. That he needed him he realized much realized had seen that beautiful, insecure man and knew he wanted him in his life more than anything. He had taken that want and hid it deep inside and never allowed himself to think about it for the sake of a friendship so profound and important that it saved his life. That Daryl loved him and wanted him too was a revelation. and that first time Daryl touched him, he unlocked a part of him that had far too long been buried.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long rl kicked my ass

Paul doesn't believe in god, per se, but being as he has no empirical evidence pro or con he doesn't really give the matter much thought. That hasn't stopped him from praying, however, more than once, with all his heart—making promises, uttering threats, and finally begging—for the safety of a certain gruff hunter he knows.

Paul's hands get cold much more quickly than the rest of him, so one winter morning, to stay warm the boys decided to linger in bed reading. After making a quick trip to the pantry for supplies, Paul came back to bed wearing his leather gloves, and nothing else. As a result, Daryl's original plans for the morning were quickly and vigorously abandoned, and he made damn sure Paul's were too

Paul has a rare and surprisingly useful skill. He can speak clearly while brushing his teeth. Critical information he has relayed at such times include: "No, I'm not mad." "Yes, I love you, anyway." Daryl has tried this brushing-and-talking lark but after the third attempt Paul got tired of cleaning spit off everything and told him to just quit it.

Paul has four favorite scents: Carnations (they smell…clean), bacon (self-evident), coffee (yes coffee, not tea), Daryl . When pressed to describe what a Daryl smells like, Paul can't realy describe it it's gunpowder and grease and sweat and tobacco but depending on the day you ask it's tinged with sadness, anger or happiness. Daryl likes it when Paul sniffs him because sniffing often leads to fun things like shower sex

When Paul is overwhelmed, he counts. It happens unconsciously, immediately, and semi-rarely. The first time he saw Daryl naked? He got to just past three before he could act. The first time he saw a Walker? He counted to five before his survival instincts kicked in . The first time Daryl said "I love you"? Heck. Paul is still counting.

Speaking of sex, (aren't we?) Paul will absolutely not admit this even if you catch him in the actual act of doingit, but he's allowed his fingernails to grow a little longer than usual for one reason and one reason only: because scratching Daryl at the moment of truth. Again, Paul will deny this until the end of time even if you strip Daryl bare, point and say "There? How about there?" Under those circumstances Paul will feign complete blindness.

Eventhough his family considered him one, Paul was not a problem child—except in one small way. He ran around like any kid, climbed trees like any kid, skinned his knees like any kid. But he didn't cry like any kid. Since before he could remember Paul rovia kept his mouth shut when he's in physical pain. There are tears, to be sure, but he's always wept in silence, a habit that's carried into adult life.

Under his coat, and under his various layers of clothing, through a large part of the winter, some of the fall, and even at times during cold spring days Paul wears a t-shirt that Daryl gave him on their seven-and-a-half-month anniversary (paul thinks Daryl was oblivious to that little fact. He's wrong)The t-shirt says in huge bold letters Likes Boys and when paul's got it on under his clothes he feels like he's wearing either a superhero cape which makes him smile inappropriately off-and-on throughout the day.

On nights when he can't sleep but is far too warm and comfortable to get out of bed, Paul studies Daryl's breathing. Sometimes he hovers his fingertips just over Daryl's lips while he sleeps, touching…what? Heat. Life. Daryl. The warmth of him, the nearness of him, thereality of him sleeping there in peace sparks strange fires in Paul. Sometimes those fires take the form of desire. Still other times simple gratitude. Why him? How has this miracle happened? Paul thinks Daryl doesn't know, he does Ofcourse.

For a long time Daryl didn't even noticehe was doing it, and that tells you something. Apparently what Daryl does, is to stand up to his full, imposing height when he wants to find the strength to resist Paul . Small Paul. Little Paul.Physically much shorter than him Paul. Does it work? Does this looming large help the great hunter withstand the dictates of his tiny tyrant? Absolutely, positively, completely not a fucking chance.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you all for reading. I can't believe this is almost done! One more chapter after this. I'm actually going to miss this.

Paul has the dreadful habit of asking Daryl random nonsensical questions. Like "What kind of dogs do you like?" And so on. But here's the thing : Daryl doesn't know what sort of dog or food or movie he likes because he never got to experience them untill the Apocalypse. So as an answer he'll pick the first thing he sees and being as it's the only example of its type he knows, it really is his favorite. That worried Paul when he found out. But Daryl can put his mind at ease because There will never be another Paul Dixon- Rovia.Never.Not ever!

Paul always, loved Daryls arms. I mean, it's not like you can not notice them. But Paul was surprised the first time he saw Daryl in tighter - than -normal jeans. Not so much because dear lord that ass!(Well ok that too) But because Daryl walked differently when he wore them and—most importantly—when he thought-hoped-prayed Paul was watching.

Paul calls them butterfly touches. The first time Daryl touched him so gently Paul was sure he held his breath the entire time. There was something almost revering how his lover touched him, something so tender and kind, that Paul was left breathless and speechless. Even now, so many years later, Daryl’s strong hands will gentle over him some nights for hours and oh yes, those are some of the best nights either of them has ever had.

Paul likes honeycomb. No, he seriously likes honeycomb. The first time Daryl brought some home he tried extracting the honey by poking his tongue in the little cells. Of course he couldn't but he tried and Daryl watched because—well wouldn't you? When that squirmy tongue was quite done, Paul switched to sucking. About then Daryl leaned forward in his chair, just a little. Only…you know, a little. That the sucking was accompanied by those thick, uh, sounds, which were then followed by very careful biting, which was then accompanied with sweet little sighs…well, safe to say Daryl is now always on the lookout for more.

Paul sometimes wonders where he'd be and what he'd be doing if he scouted a different location that day. The gas station Hadn't really been on his way to anywhere. Paul decided he must have been walking towards his fate. If it hadn't been that day it would have been the next. Or the week after. Or the month after that. Because there is no universe where Paul can walk and not find A man that would utterly change his life and at the same time make it worth living again. 

Paul started it. Daryl sure as hell doesn't want to be the one who finishes it. See Paul, one day, simply decided to plop down in Daryl’s chair (while it was occupied). The first time it happened Daryl wanted to grump and push him of out of habit. but then Paul shifted. Wriggled. Turned a little. And tucked his head in the crook of Daryl’s neck. And who pushes a cuddly man-child of his lap? Not Daryl Dixon. 

Paul knows Daryl knows him. Completely. Inside and out. Daryl  
Knows he's pleased when He recalls anniversaries, birthdays, or major holidays. But What means even more to Paul are random gestures, rare moments, and small things remembered. So apropos of nothing Daryl will sometimes kiss Paul’s neck. He'll stop in a bright patch of winter sun and give Paul a new beanie. And sometimes, when they're smack dab in the middle of a completely pointless fight, he'll tell Paul he loves him. And that shuts Paul right up. 

Paul knows he shouldn't be proud they broke the bed. That at 30something he's entirely too mature for the little peacock strut he did after the frame cracked and one corner loudly gave way. But since said disintegration occurred one the rare occasion Daryl bottomed and Paul was giving it to him good, he thinks he can be excused for the nude giggle-filled cha-cha he did after Daryl came. (What do you mean "stop"? The bed was broken anyway)

Paul tried to turn Daryl on with strawberries once. In a bid to outshine the famous crossbow Paul reclined across the kitchen table, then did the whole slow-bite-dribble-juice-down-the-chin thing. His reward was Daryl handing him a rag he just used to clean his crossbow with. This is how Paul learned not to mess with the crossbow. Ever. 

Paul taught the crossbow not to mess with him in turn. Because Daryl might be able to resist strawberries in favor of said crossbow. What he can never, ever resist is Paul in a general state of undress.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it, the end, the final 10. I know i said i might keep this going but i have some health related issues that might make that impossible. So for now it ends here. Thank you all for reading!

Paul's always loved the snow. When it's fresh it's the whitest white he knows. When he was a boy he loved making a stockpile of snowballs behind a little knee-high 'fort.' Then he'd lay on the ground and throw each snowball into the air over his own prone little body, waging war on himself. Daryl doesn't like thinking about a young Paul with nothing or no one to play with but his own imagination.

Paul's got an odd quirk: He gets shy in sex shops. If you can even get him into one. Which you can't. The one time Tara managed to trick him into one he frowned sternly at his feet the entire minute he consented to be in the proximity of all those dildos and crotch less knickers and pornographic DVDs. So engrossed was Tara in trying to figure out how a strappy-flashing-lights thing worked, she didn't notice Paul had fled. He'd rather take on a herd of walkers any day! 

Paul’s dreams are usually quiet. But sometimes Paul dreams of sex, and these dreams, oh they're something else again. Paul's sexual dreams are lavish things: They're wet with sweat, warm with sated flesh; they're noisy as a band, complex as a symphony, sweet as a moan. When Paul dreams of sex he breathes open-mouthed, gets hard and whrites between the sheets And sometimes when Paul dreams of sex, he kicks Daryl in the shins. Daryl's favorite way of being tugged from sleep is by a kick to the shins. Because when a knee or an elbow pokes him awake, Daryl knows why. 

Paul knows Daryl sometimes touches him while he slumbers. Caresses his hair, rubs his back... what Paul doesn't know, because Daryl never told him, is that those touches sometimes lead to those dreams. So Basically he'll touch him just to get kicked in the shins.

Paul is very picky about band aids. He prefers the fabric kind, which offer a sturdy weave, stretch ability, and a generally more forgiving adhesive. It was purely accidental that they found not only the brand he most favors on their run but also that it comes in bright reds, greens, and blues and so it was purely accidental Daryl learned that Paul is less inclined to argue about the need of a band aid if the thing is pretty

Paul has instincts. Lots of instincts. They're good instincts. For example, even when he meets an gruff, potentially dangerous hunter instincts tell him to not only follow him save him and go ahead and live with the man anyway, the simply SCREAM at him to say yes when said hunter proposes.

Fevers are problematic for Paul They make him moody, achy, and hallucinatory. Which is when he starts talking to things. The red hat. His tea. The lobster napkin . Of this last item he's particularly fond, possibly because it now knows many of his greatest secrets. Or things he thinks are his greatest secrets when he's giddy with fever dreams. These include the fact that he does not at all care for homemade tomato soup, that pink is really rather pretty and that Daryl is the best sex he ever had. That last one almost had Daryl spit out the aforementioned soup.

Paul did not mean to be a big baby that terrible December. As a matter of fact he tried suffering in a noble, they-make-statues-lauding-you-after type of silence. But when Paul gets the flu his joints fill with broken glass and even a hairbrush makes his skin hive up sore. Which is why the he's eternally grateful for the small gift Daryl gave him on day of his suffering. Though he never revealed where he found a heart shaped hot water bottle. 

One of Paul’s charms is his very enthusiastic enthusiasm. When he falls in love with a thing, he examines it from all sides, sniffs it, tastes it, listens close, runs slow fingers over its curves and angles. Unfortunately a passion that Burns so bright is destined to burn out quickly. However Daryl is, was, and ever will be the thing Paul most loves and on whom he lavishes the greatest of his passion and enthusiasm.

Paul knows he has been given the greatest gift for which any man could ask: The chance to watch his one true love grow old. As they together make this ever-forward journey, Paul sees, and hears, and feels. The three new grey genital hairs Daryl is sporting this month. The four age spots that have come on regimentally straight and true, one just beneath each knuckle of his left hand. And the most beautiful of daryl's changes: the lines radiating from the corners of his eyes, the smile lines wreathing his mouth, so many joyful wrinkles that Paul strives day by day to help Daryl etch deep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of the same.

Paul taught Daryl the value of small talk. Because Daryl is observant and early on he observed that if Paul was sad he got better when Daryl and asked how he was. Eventually Daryl understood this was because Paul never had anyone care enough to ask before.

Paul knows Daryl loves his smile. Not his fake smile that he offers to placate the world, but the smile that he saves solely for him. The smile that says "It’s always you" and "You’re amazing" and "I love you". 

Paul loves Daryl’s... um, yes, that. He loves its firm heat in his hand. He loves its smooth glide over his belly or thigh. He loves the weight of it in his mouth and he loves it when it’s pounding into him and hitting "Oh, God, yes! That’s the spot.

Paul loves Daryl’s ass. He loves peering at it when he s bent over ,or when he’s stretched out tall, retrieving something from the top shelf of a kitchen pantry. Paul loves the shape of it and how it feels against his body when they’re... That. Paul loves that.

Paul has a sock index. Which quite frankly is ridiculous during the apocalypse. He’s well aware of that. But that doesn’t stop him from having a slight conniption fit when Daryl swaps two pairs then times how long it takes his love to notice.

Paul loves Daryl’s scar. He doesn’t love that he was shot or that he had to endure such pain. He definitely doesn’t love that Daryl had nearly died. What he does love is that he is so very much alive. He’s part of his life. That ugly scar reminds him, every day, just how precious that is.

Paul takes very good care of his hair. Shampoo (rinse, repeat), conditioner, brush, comb.... Daryl never understood the fuss untill they were out of haircare products. For days his love’s locks look exactly as if they were styled by drunken chickens. Daryl will never admit this slight imperfection made him love Paul even more.

Paul can make himself silent. When he was ten and those boys were looking for him in the woods? He was silent as death. As he lay in his bed after another beating? He was as quiet as the grave. And so many times before when he had to puts a hand over his own mouth, hushing the animal sounds of his arousal with other partners. Daryl saw him do it once and he will make sure Paul never thinks he has to do that again. Because he thinks Paul in the throws of passion is the most amazing thing He’s ever seen or heard.

Paul is not exactly sure when Daryl started doing it but he can stop doing it right now, because Paul is going to just say it right now: when He’s in a strop he usually has every right to be in a strop. Because know this: Paul "Jesus" Rovia lets things slide. Things like squirrel guts in the sink or a live goose in the trailer . So Paul is going to allow himself a good old spleen venting when He’s deserving of it and Daryl has absolutely no right in hell to look wide-eyed and cute and endearing while Paul shouts at him for almost getting himself shot by a savior

Paul is not above using the wide eyed endearing thing himself when he's in trouble. Not only does he does it on purpose, he throws in a lip lickung for good measure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vbabe16 has made fics out of some of these HC's. Well? What are you waiting for? Go read!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short

Daryl never got to build blanket forts. But guess what Daryl Dixon didn't give one hot damn for blanket forts. He never loved them as a kid, didn't find ducking-and-covering a comfort at all because sticking your head in the sand meant the boogie man could bite your arse hard. Hiding just stops you seeing what's coming to get you; real sanctuary is found by standing in the middle of everything so you can watch from which side the enemy comes. Of course this all.changesd when he noticed how much Paul loves to nuzzle under, wriggles behind, actually nearly pushed Daryl off the bed by attempting to octopus burrow beneath him and create his very own “Daryl-fort”. When confronted with this strange behavior Paul begrudgingly admitted one of his few remaining memories of his real family include the comfort of a blanket fort. So now, sometimes, just sometimes, Daryl drapes bedding over strings of fairy lights, plumps pillows, hunts down snacks, gathers journals, and beneath the sloping-cloth roof of a blanket fort in front of the fire, he hunkers down, cuddles his husband close, and there hey nest on the occasional slow day, softly hidden, safe.

Paul names things. Not inanimate things but living things. He names living things almost obsessively at this point and if Daryl doesn't remember that the pair of magpies outside their window are Statler and Waldorf (what?) And the scrawny red cat is Azrael (who?) And that fat boar is Trump (ok that one he gets) than Paul just rolls his eyes at Daryl as if he’s the one who’s daft.

It’s been said elsewhere and perhaps often that Paul is mostly bright and beautiful and other times brainless as a brick. Case in point: Paul will do a thing simply because he is told to not do that thing. If you need proof here it is: when Daryl Dixon tells you to stop sliding down the pillars of Barrington house or he'll spank you ? He'll practically leap out of Barrington. Daryl swears it’s almost as if he wanted to get spanked…oh?...OH!

Paul doesn't do it nearly as often as he is supposed to do it, but sometimes he does do it and that thing is confess. Which is to say, sometimes Paul admits that his sneaky stealthy ninja moves were in fact not so stealthy. And the reason he has a stitched up qash on his head is because yes, he should not try to use parcours to pick fruit from a tree branch hanging over one of the trailers. the point is that sometimes, just sometimes, Paul comes clean entire minutes before Daryl finds outanyway just so he can hopefully avoid the yelling. Generally he combines this with his wounded puppy look and it works like a charm. If his head wasn’t throbbing he'd gave thrown in a lip lick

Paul long believed the most important things about him were his differences. There was the obvious Jesus moniker and there was the less obvious, his inability to experience love or desire. Unlike his ability to hide his real persona , this second difference wasn't. Because Paul was no more incapable of love than any other man, a fact he learned when he fell in love with Daryl Dixon.


End file.
